On The Platform
by Merina Thropp
Summary: A certain Winkie prince counts down the seconds to Elphaba's return from the Emerald City - but when the train pulls in, she's no where to be found. Onesided Flinda/Gliyero, Fiyeraba.


**Sweet Oz, not MORE angsty Flinda/Gliyero? What could possibly be wrong with me? Well, this is what happens when you try and clear out your fanfiction files. You find things. None of them that brilliant, but not bad, either. And they deserve to be posted. So. Here we go again…**

* * *

><p>Ten thirty-four. She was late.<p>

_No_, Fiyero told himself firmly. _The _train_ was late._

Galinda – _Glinda –_ Upland was never late for anything, unless of course it was fashionably so, whatever that meant. She was never late. Ever. Without exception.

Sigh.

A train two minutes past the said time. Shock horror. Ga – _Glinda_ was most likely having a fit, worrying about being late for whatever welcome-back-fest was awaiting her back at Shiz, which Pfanee and Shenshen would most certainly have prepared for her. Boq probably had some wilting roses ready and waiting, stalking outside her dorm door, speech of adoration prepared and sheet of questions about she and her best friend's trip to the Emerald City neatly written out and memorised. Not that Glinda would be all that bothered about _that. _Poor old Biq.

_Well_, Fiyero thought, fiddling with the strap on his watch and glancing right and left down the crowded station platform to check for any possible approaching trains, _of course, even if Glinda was panicking, Elphaba would calm her down just fine…_

Elphaba.

Oh Oz, he couldn't wait to see her. Couldn't _wait_.

He could wait for Glinda though.

Fiyero bit his lip. Ouch. He quickly swallowed the wedge of faint, familiar guilt that had stuck in his throat a moment. Yes…Glinda being late would suite him just fine. More than fine.

Oh so, so more than fine…

"The train now approaching platform one is the ten-thirty, North-bound service to Frottica. Please stand clear of the approaching train…"

Fiyero shook himself, trying to clear his head. _They were come. _Heart leaping, he bounded out of the shelter to watch the sleek, elegant black train with gold emblazoned decoration over the engine glide closer and closer towards him with a gentle puff, puff, puff…

Elphaba was on that train.

Something inside Fiyero squirmed. He suddenly felt very strange – clammy, much too hot, nervous, terrified, even, at the thought of it. She was just seconds away. Just moments from stepping down from the carriage and running towards him, towed by Glinda's insistent, pale little hand. A breeze ruffled his hair, and he contemplated with another little squirm that this very same breeze would ruffle Elphaba's too. He hoped she would be wearing it down, not all tied up and tucked away in a plait. Then those locks would ripple and undulate in the wind like molten metal, like the darkest of chocolate, like smoke, like vapour, like raven feathers…

Oz, he couldn't wait. Couldn't wait.

The train had stopped. Eagerly, Fiyero craned his neck over the waiting people like himself as doors began to open and passengers poured out onto the platform – a steady stream for a handful of clock ticks, then a slow trickle. Just a few slower travellers – a lady with a yelping, yapping basket, a man with a giant turnip under one arm, and right at the end, on the final carriage…

A small, slim little figure, recognizable only due to her rather weakly bouncing golden curls, seeming to be struggling to fit her enormous suitcase through the narrow train doors.

Fiyero would know that figure anywhere.

A huge grin spread over his face as the knowledge processed. He broke into a run, hope swelling inside him as he thought of Elphaba, he was so close to Elphaba, she must be right behind her friend, right behind Glinda…

But it was strange, he thought, why Elphaba wasn't helping, why Glinda was struggling so very much, why her hair was a ruined sandy haystack around her drawn, haggard face, her trembling lower lip, her face crumpling…

"Glinda!" he called out as he neared her, reaching out to push aside the porter who had come to try and help her with her temperamental suitcase. He caught hold of case, dragging it down the steps and into his arms, turning to meet his girlfriend's gaze –

- before Galinda threw herself at him with so much force he almost fell over.

"_Fiyero!_" the blonde girl cried, loud enough for half of Oz to hear her, making the porter wince.

"- Glinda – woah – Glin –" he mumbled, stumbling backwards into a pillar, his knees giving out under her weight, her whole body trembling, shaking with…with…

…_sobs…_

"_Fiyero…_" Glinda was sobbing into his shoulder. "Fiyero_…_oh _Fiyero…!_"

"Glin," he muttered, arms shakily coming round her, struggling to stay standing as her legs wound around his; binding herself against him. He was reminded of a toddler clinging to its mother, its mother who loved and cared for her more than any other person on earth, the one she trusted, the one who could save her from anything, the one she loved…

He blinked as he realised how uncannily true so much of that was.

"Glin, what _is_ it –?" he tried again, gently prising her hands away from his neck, but his heart was thumping as her sobs only wailed louder, louder; for once, not even the slightest, tiniest bit fake…

Glinda was really, truly crying. Crying her heart out.

"Glinda," he murmured, really worried now, glancing up at the sound of doors slamming. The train was taking off again. "Glin…wait, where's Elphaba, why isn't she getting off the train -?"

Glinda only sobbed harder, burying her face against his chest.

"Glin!" he begged, as the whistle blew for the train to leave. "Glin, sweetheart, where is she, where's Elphaba -!"

"She's _g-gone!_" his girlfriend choked, voice a half-moan, half-wail. "She's _gone, _F-Fiyero, oh Fiyero – w-wait, dearest, no, don't leave me -!"

- he'd made as if to let go of her, really frightened now as the train slowly began to pull away from the platform, taking Elphaba with it, must be, must be taking Elphaba with it, and he had to get to her -!

"F-Fiyero, _please -_!"

"_Where is she?_" His voice was trembling with emotions he couldn't name. "Where is she, Glin, _where is Elphaba…?_"

"Fiyero," the blonde choked against his shoulder. "_F-Fiyero…_"

"_Where is she -?_"

"She's _gone,_" Glinda sobbed again, her little porcelain fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt as he fought to release himself from her again. "She's _g-gone, _Fiyero, gone to fight…to defy…_g-gone_…"

"_What?_"

"All went so_ wrong,_" Glinda moaned, her voice breaking. "So _w-wrong…_Fiyero…p-please_, _d-dearest, I want to g-go _home_…"

"Glin…" Fiyero drew back then for the first time, cupping his girlfriend's face as gently as he could in both hands, fresh anxiety – no, _fear _– throbbing his heart as he took in her appearance properly for the first time.

Her face was white as bone. Still pretty…ish…but so _thin_. Her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it for days. Weeks, even. The half-deflated curls stuck up in every direction in hopeless disarray – her clothes were rumpled and even dirty in places; the silky yellow dress now looking thoroughly second hand – and her eyes, once he saw them properly, were bloodshot, as though this was only one of many times she'd been crying the past few days…

"Glin," he whispered. "Glin…what _happened _to you…?"

She didn't reply. Her face crumpled and she only shook her head, dissolving into tears once again.

"Not…_m-me_!" she hiccoughed. "_Elphie, _she's the one, the one, I'll t-tell you when we're al-l-lone, p-please…carriage…"

"But Elphaba's still -!"

"She's not coming b-back, Fiyero," she choked. "She's _g-gone_…I said… p-please…want to go _h-h-home_…"

"All right," he murmured, defeated. "All right, we'll get into a carriage, wait a second, let me get your case…"

"Don't n-n-need it…"

"But –"

"Don't w-want…w-w-want it…n-need it anymore…"

He chewed his lip, wondering about unattended baggage rules and all that…but dispelled them. Glinda clung to him, nails digging in his neck, collar, chest, and back as she fought to stay as close to him as possible. He attempted to walk her to the exit of the platform – but it was no use.

Knowing he would regret it later, Fiyero closed his eyes a moment…then scooped the small figure of his sobbing girlfriend up into his arms, carried her out of the station, and into the first carriage that would take them back to Shiz University.

* * *

><p><strong>You 'Wicked' fans always leave such lovely, intelligent, thoughtful reviews on the fanfiction you read, so I know you'll do the same for this story just as well, won't you? Because the 'Twilight' reviewers just aren't up to scratch like you are ;)<strong>


End file.
